Rise Of The Brave Tangled Dragons: The Meeting
by awesomepeep2712
Summary: All about The Guardians meeting the chosen three.
1. The Meeting

Rise Of The Brave Tangled Dragons: Episode 2: The Meeting

"Guys are we really going to try and find three people we dont even know!" shouted Jack furiously.  
"Yes we are now lets go!" shouted Tooth excitedly. Though she was thinking about having more girls in the group.

The Guardians got in the sleigh and headed for Berk.

Meanwhile Hiccup was out and about drawing sketches of the Night Fury in front of him. Though he stopped when he heard a familiar voice shouting his name. Then he turned around to see The Guardians.  
"Oh mighty thor its The Guardians and Jack Frost!" shouted Hiccup in suprise.  
"I'm a Guardian too!" shouted Jack in frustration.  
"Why are you here" asked Hiccup curiously.  
"Manny said we need you" replied North.  
"Whos Manny" asked Hiccup.  
"The Man In The Moon" answered Bunny.  
"Just come with us and bring Toothless" Tooth interupted.  
"We will explain along the way" said Jack.  
Sandy gave him a reassuring look.  
"I will come but I am flying on Toothless" said Hiccup quickly.

Though Merida had no idea she was getting a visit from The Guardians. She was just riding Angus, practicing archery and letting her hair fly loose.  
"Merida are you there?" asked Tooth.  
Merida recognised this voice.  
"Merida!" repeated Tooth.  
"I'm here and who are you?" asked Merida.  
"Its the Tooth Fairy" replied Tooth.  
"Prove It!" shouted Merida.  
All the Guardians and Hiccup came out of the trees and into the grass land.  
"Come with us we need you" said Jack.  
"Shut up and fine I'll come with you" said Merida.  
"MEAN!" shouted Jack.

Though Rapunzel was just finishing brushing her hair. She had been brushing it for two hours and she only got help from her Mother at the middle part.  
"Rapunzel!" shouted Bunny.  
"Whos there I've got a frying pan and an angry chameleon!" shouted Rapunzel with Pascal on her shoulder.  
"Its the Easter Bunny" said Bunny.  
"Show yourself!" shouted Rapunzel calming down a little.  
Everybody stepped out of the darkness and into the light.  
"You need to come with us, please we need you" pleaded Tooth.  
"You have something that will help us" said Jack.  
"I will come if you promise not to hurt me" said Rapunzel.  
"PROMISE!" shouted The Guardians.

AN: Next chapter is all about the explanation of why the three of them were to be guardians. As you see Merida doesn't like Jack. I am going to make it that the guardians get weak except Jack and he needs all the help he can get from those three. 


	2. The Explanation

Rise Of The Brave Tangled Dragons: Episode 3: The Explanation

"So why are we all here" asked Hiccup curiously.  
"Manny-" said North until he got interupted "whos Manny?" asked Merida and Rapunzel together.  
"The Man In The Moon" explained Bunny.  
"He chose you three to be new guardians" explained Jack.  
Suddenly there was a loud bang from the toy room.  
"Tooth are you okay!" shouted North.  
"I can't fly" exclaimed Tooth.  
"Wait where are my boomerangs?" asked Bunny.  
"Sandy is losing most of his sand!" shouted Jack.  
"Oh no falling to the ground" said North The three of the newcomers stood there in shock because of what was happening around them.  
"You guys need to help me please" said Jack in a serious voice.  
"We promise we will help" they all said together.

They all went to hide in Berk the mysterious island nobody had heard of until now. It was filled with dragons and crazy vikings.  
"So this is where you live" said Rapunzel.  
"Yes but I know a quieter place to talk" exclaimed Hiccup.  
They landed at the place where Hiccup and Toothless had met. Merida, Rapunzel and Hiccup whispered for quite a while Jack was now starting to feel quite uncomfortable.  
"Jack we think we know you from somewhere" Rapunzel finally said.  
"Where?" asked Jack curiously.  
"From when we were all 14" answered Merida.  
"We all knew someone called Jackson Overland Frost" added Hiccup.  
Jack had to tell them about his past, he just had to!  
"Before I was Jack Frost I was Jackson I died at the age of 18 I was saving my little sister" explained Jack.  
"Can you remember us?" asked Hiccup. Jack now had a flashback he saw him play fighting with Merida, He was drawing with Hiccup and doing nearly everything with Rapunzel.  
"I do remember you!" shouted Jack.  
But then suddenly everything went dark.

"OH look whos here its Jack Frost the person who destroyed me!" shouted the voice of...  
PITCH!

AN: DUN DUN DDDDUUUUNNNN! keep following along its just getting intresting. As you can see Pitch has finally arrived into the story. 


	3. The Unexpected Guest

Rise Of The Brave Tangled Dragons: Episode 4: The Unexpected Guest

"Pitch show yourself at once!" shouted Jack furiously.  
"Jack do you really want me to show myself?" asked Pitch.  
"Yes now!" Jack replied.  
Pitch walked slowly out of the dark while the three other people were standing there with fear.  
"Jack is that Pitch?" asked Rapunzel.  
"Yes it is me" answered Pitch.  
"Why did you make the Guardians weak?" asked Merida.  
"Because they hurt me so I hurt them" replied Pitch.  
Jack went behind Pitch and quickly shot a blast of ice from his staff. After the ice hit Pitch, Jack got hit by a huge blast of black sand. Though before the other three could attack Pitch was gone in a flash.

"Jack are you alright?" asked Hiccup.  
There was no answer.  
"JACK!" shouted Rapunzel.  
Still no answer.  
"YO frosty!" shouted Merida.  
"Over here!" replied Jack finally.  
He had a giant wound straight across the side of his face.  
"Jack your face" Hiccup pointed out.  
"Its alright " replied Jack.  
"No its not! Let me heal it" shouted Rapunzel.  
"NO ITS OKAY!" shouted Jack.  
"Let her heal it frosty!" shouted Merida.  
"NO we need to get moving!" shouted Jack.

Then he stood up and got ready to fly away. Though the other three just wanted him to let Rapunzel heal him.

AN: Next chapter out soon. Just keep being Awesome Peeps. 


	4. The Camp

Rise Of The Brave Tangled Dragons: Episode 4: The Camp

"We need to take shelter for the night, I know exactly where to go" exclaimed Jack.  
He took them to the pond where he died in his past. Then Rapunzel went with Jack and Merida went with Hiccup to search for food.  
"Jack why did you bring us here?" asked Rapunzel.  
"In my past I died here and my house was just at the side of it" explained Jack.  
"I bet you miss your family" Jack turned his head as soon as Rapunzel said this.  
"Lets just get some food" Jack muttered.  
Rapunzel was sad that Jack couldn't share his past with her. Meanwhile Hiccup was trying to flirt with Merida but badly failing.  
"So where you from?" asked Merida.  
"B-B-Berk" muttered Hiccup.  
"Wheres is that in the world?" asked Merida.  
"An island on the coast of Scotland" replied Hiccup. "Lets just get some food before punzie and frosty get back" suggested Merida.

When they were all back at the campsite they made a fire and roasted their food they caught. Hiccup was still trying to make a move on Merida. Though Jack was just so attracting to Rapunzel. Though Jack was just scared of being there since had died there before.  
"Hey stop nicking ma fish!" shouted Merida furiously.  
"Sorry i'm hungry" muttered Rapunzel.  
"Jack why you so quiet?" asked Hiccup.  
Though there was no answer, Jack stayed quiet all night. In the morning they headed towards Burgess to visit Jamie.  



	5. The Trip

Rise Of The Brave Tangled Dragons: Episode 5: The Trip

They all got up and headed for they arrived Jamie was out in his back garden.  
"Jamie!" shouted Jack.  
"Jack your here!" replied Jamie.  
Jamie turned round to see something he wasn't expecting. Jack and three random people he didn't know.  
"Who are these people?" asked Jamie.  
"Sorry I never introduced myself i'm Rapunzel this is Merida and thats Hiccup" replied Rapunzel.

After the introduction they all went to the park. Then they had to go return to see how the guardians were doing.  
"You are going to come back one day?" asked Jamie.  
"Of course" replied Jack.  
"It was nice meeting you three!" shouted Jamie.  
"Bye" shouted Rapunzel while flying away on Toothless.  
Though when they returned to the North Pole they got a huge suprise...

AN: Sorry this one was late. Next chapter will be posted soon. keep being awesome peeps :)  



End file.
